As an example of this type of non-pneumatic tire, a configuration including an attachment body attached to an axle, a ring-shaped body which surrounds the attachment body from the outside in the tire radial direction, and a coupling member which displaceably couples the attachment body to the ring-shaped body, in which at least the coupling member is formed of a synthetic resin material, is known as described in Patent Document 1 below, for example.